


Holding On

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [41]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Play, Pussy Rubbing, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Strength Kink, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Dixie loves how much Conner loves her Nightwing uniform.Kinktober 2020 Day 14 - Wall Sex
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Kinktober [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Holding On

Dixie slipped into the master bedroom of the flat, stripping her mask off and long black hair tumbled over her shoulders, partly covering the bluebird that was stretched across the tight, form-fitting uniform she wore when on patrol. 

“Welcome home, how was patrol?” Conner flicked off the TV from where he was lounging on their bed, clad in a worn pair of black sweatpants. 

“Had to break up a drug ring,” Dixie shrugged her shoulders as she twisted her arm up behind her back to grab at the hidden zipper so she could get out of her uniform. Large, but gentle hands stopped her awkward twisting before Conner walked Dixie backwards until her back hit the wall of the bedroom. 

“Are you hurt?” Conner asked lowly as he brushed her hair over her shoulders before he smoothed his hands over her chest, stomach and then around her hips to grab her ass. Dixie melted at the touches and bit her lower lip as she watched her boyfriend’s eyes go dark with building lust. 

“No, and I still have some extra energy… Want to help me burn it off?” Dixie purred as she rocked her hips forward, teasingly dragging her crotch over his. 

“I’d hoped you would ask,” Conner tangled one of his hands into Dixie’s hair, tugging her in for a fierce kiss. Dixie moaned into the kiss when his hand cupped her pussy through her tight uniform and rubbed his fingers along the seam of her cunt. 

Dixie pressed her chest against his as she jerked her hips, cheeks heating as she felt how wet she was getting just from a kiss and a few touches. She could feel the crotch of her uniform growing damp and how it was starting to mould to her pussy lips. 

“Mm, Conner.” Dixie moaned in pleasure as he broke their kiss to duck his head down and suck at right nipple through the fabric of her uniform. Dixie shuddered at the wet sensation and the friction of the fabric on her pebbling nipple while Conner pinched and toyed with her other nipple with his free hand. Conner never stopped his rubbing on her cunt, his fingers were now wet with her arousal as it leaked through the black fabric. 

Dixie loves how much Conner loves her Nightwing uniform, but he better take it off before he pins her to the wall properly. 

“You’re so wet Dixie, my cock is just going to slide into you.” Conner rumbled and the words and tone sent a shiver over Dixie’s body in the best sort of way. Dixie loved it when Conner’s voice got all deep and rumbling, it never failed to get her aroused. 

Dixie gasped when the zipper of her uniform was tugged and the cool air of the bedroom brushed over her heated skin as Conner peeled her naked body out of her now damp uniform. 

“I would have just ripped your uniform open at the crotch and fucked you that way, but that would have been awkward to explain when you needed it repaired,” Conner admitted as he nipped as her ear as he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up into his arms before pinning her to the wall, using his super strength to easily hold her up. 

Dixie moaned wantonly at the mental image those words painted and made a mental note to get a cheap knock off uniform and let Conner do just that at a later date. She could feel her pussy dripping as he easily held her in place off the ground against the wall, damnit her strength kink strikes again. 

Dixie looped her arms over Conner’s shoulders, grabbing at his short black hair and kissed him senselessly as she felt his thick cock rub between her slick folds, teasing her with the little humps of his hips against hers. 

Dixie moaned brokenly when his cock slowly inched into her wet cunt, he was right. She was so damn wet that he just slipped into her without extra lube and that realization made her drip and throb as her pussy was spread wider with each inch of his thick cock she took. 

Conner sucked and bit at the skin on Dixie’s throat, he loved seeing the bruises on her flesh the next morning. Conner was only possessive about a few things in life and Dixie was at the top of the list, he adored how she also wore his marks with pride and always looked so smug when someone (usually Clark, Bruce, her siblings or the team) stuttered, blushed or just stared at the marks dumbstruck. Conner had to admit it was a nice perk, he was pulled from his thought when Dixie made a high-pitched noise, her pussy convulsing around his cock the moment his balls settled against her. 

Conner shuddered and mouthed at her jawline as he enjoyed the tight, wet heat that was gripping his cock so tightly. He would never get sick of sliding his cock into her cunt and he couldn’t resist thrusting his hips just to hear that high-pitched noise again, he bit her neck when he heard it again and felt her pussy squeeze around his cock again. 

“You feel so damn good around my cock Dix, so fucking wet and hot and tight.” Conner groaned as he adjusted his hold on her thighs, planted his feet firmly and began to thrust up into her. Dixie keened as she tossed her head back against the wall she was so easily pinned to and dug her nails into his shoulders as she was bounced up and down on her boyfriend’s cock. 

She had no control over anything this way and it was heady and made her head spin as she was all but split open each time Conner sank his fat cock into her soaked cunt. Conner’s balls slapped against her ass as he fucked up into her giving loud grunts each time he was sheathed back in her tight pussy. 

“Fuck, harder Conner! Fuck me harder!” Dixie mewled as she dropped herself down the best she could each time he thrust up into her. Conner rumbled lowly, eyes completely black at this point and he tightened his grip on her skin knowing she would have finger bruise marks tomorrow morning and slammed his cock as deep as he could into her. 

Dixie positively wailed as she came, squiring her release over the both of them. It just spurred Conner on and he yanked her down onto his cock, fucking her through her orgasm until she was making little sobbing noises as his cock throbbed inside of her. Conner took possession of her open mouth in a sloppy kiss as he buried his cock inside of her one last time before he moaned as he shot his load into her now loose cunt. 

Dixie whimpered into Conner’s mouth as she felt his hot seed coat her walls and flood into her and she absently wondered, absently hoped this time his cum would take. Conner bounced her on his cock a few more times, just letting her clenching pussy milk every drop of his release from his cock before he slipped out of her drenched cunt. 

Conner and Dixie took a moment to regain their breath before Conner pulled her off the wall and walked them back to their bed. Dixie smiled hazily up at her boyfriend who quickly cleaned them up the best he could before he was settling himself behind her in the classic big spoon position. 

Dixie bit her lower lip as she realized how empty she felt without his cock inside of her, how much of his cum was slipping out of her aching cunt. She didn’t like it so she reached behind herself, grasping his cock lightly and Conner moaned as she guided his flaccid cock back into her soaked cunt. 

“Much better,” Dixie sighed happily as she snuggled down, feeling content with her boyfriend’s cock inside of her again and acting as a makeshift plug so she didn’t leak all of his cum out during the night. 

“Mm, much better,” Conner yawned as he nuzzled his face against her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist and the couple settled in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
